youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Orinoco and The Magic Village Part 2 "Shining Time"
Orinoco : You're being bossy, Please excuse me. I'm meeting Alias He's looking after us while Professor takes a needed holiday. *Mighty Mouse: I think we can take care of ourselves. *Metlar :Get out of my way!. I have unfinished business here... and I wanna finish it fast! *Mighty Mouse: Metlar's back! *Orinoco: Yes, ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast from the past who hates Inhumaniods Monsters. *Mighty Mouse: Maybe we do need Alias here after all. On time! *Narrator: At the other end of my universe, far away across oceans of time, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley, is my hometown, Shining Time, *Singers: Every now and then There appears a sign That points just round the bend To a place you'll find Covered in clover The magic comes over you Showing up right on time This is your Shining Time Climbing through stars to Your own cloud nine Soft strokes of lightning Paint the skies brightening Up all your Shining Time *Narrator: And by the way, I think you're going to help me and Orinoco, somewhere in this story, *Orinoco: If Monsters has unfinished business... there's sure to be trouble right around the corner. *Kermit: Boo, fly! Shoo, fly! That's it! Better still, buzz off. *Orinoco: Botheration! *Kermit: You weren't concentrating, Orinoco. Lucky for you that the buffers were there. *Orinoco: That's what buffers are for, to stop childrens from crashing. Why are you in the sheds, Kermit? *Kermit: I'm feeling a little White... which isn't so go when you're green. I was naughty and Professor told me to think... about all the ways I can be useful. Then I can come out again. *Orinoco: He's just trying to make this a better Womble for Mouse. He says, the harder we work, the less he'll need Monster to help. *Metlar: Help you? You'll always need help! Because Childrens are cowardly, haybot... worn-out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly. *Kermit: No, we're not! *Metlar: Yes, you are! *Kermit: Aren't! *Metlar: Are! Now, I've come back to find a lost Children. I'm gonna destroy him and dominate you! And then you'll be nothing but useless scrap! Right, Pinchy? *Kermit: Big bully! Stinker! *Orinoco: We're really useful wombles! You won't dominate us and you won't destroy her! We won't letyou. Neither will Mr. Alias. I'm off to fetch him now. *Kermit: What lost womble? *Curdie: There, Snoopy, paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time has the best welcome sign of any town in ourvalley. *Curdie: I'm glad you agree. Rolf's old map sure helped a lot. He's on his way back now? ou hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself. *Rolf: Finework, Curdie. *Curdie: Thanks. I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines? They look like straight railroad tracks... but I can't see any tracks around here, except the ones you travel on. *Rolf: It's mysteries that make this land so *Curdie: Magical? I better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Betty's Dad I'd clean his yard. *Rolf: Does Betty's Dad ever give you a smile? *Curdie: No, but he doesn't frighten my horse, either. Which means, I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just sad. *Narrator: I didn't know that in Muffle Mountain there was, a secret that Mr Barret hadshared only with his childhood friend, ???, *???: One day, ???, I'm going to drive this womble and I'll take you with me, Promise you will, ???, Promise! I promise, *Narrator: This womble was vital to the magic that held these worlds together, but only Quincy knew that, *Lizabeth: Hello. Shining Time Station. Manager Lizabeth speaking. Oh, yes, the 10:15 from Pelican Fall to Shining Time... is right on schedule. You're welcome. The 10:00 to Lucy's Leap is leaving now. Rolf, I found this child's drawing... in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, Rolf. Betty's Dad! It's hard to believe ??? could have ever looked that happy. *Rolf: ??? had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading, too. *Betty's Dad: How did you find me here? *Curdie: I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago. But I would never tell anybody. *Betty's Dad: See that switch on the wall? Flip it on. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad movies Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Parts Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Dailymotion Category:YouTube Category:Parts Category:Movie-scenes Category:Movie-Scene